rwbyfandomcom-20200222-history
Emblems
Characters Team RWBY Ruby Rose Emblem.svg|Ruby RoseRuby's Symbol - confirmed and identified in official merchandise Weiss Schnee Emblem.svg|Weiss SchneeWeiss's Symbol - confirmed and identified in official merchandise Blake Belladonna Emblem.svg|Blake BelladonnaBlake's Symbol - confirmed and identified in official merchandise Yang Xiao Long Emblem.svg|Yang Xiao LongYang's Symbol - confirmed and identified in official merchandise Team JNPR Jaune Arc Emblem.svg|Jaune ArcJaune's Symbol - confirmed in official merchandise Nora Valkyrie Emblem.svg|Nora ValkyrieNora's Symbol - confirmed in official merchandise Pyrrha Nikos Emblem.svg|Pyrrha NikosPyrrha's Symbol - confirmed in official merchandise Lie Ren Emblem.svg|Lie RenRen's Symbol - confirmed in official merchandise Team CRDL Cardin Winchester Emblem.svg|Cardin Winchester (conjectural)Cardin's Symbol - (conjectural) seen on his breastplate armor Russel Thrush Emblem.svg|Russel Thrush (conjectural)Russel's Symbol - (conjectural) seen on his bracers Dove Bronzewing Emblem J 1.svg|Dove Bronzewing (conjectural)Dove's Symbol - (conjectural) seen on his belt buckle Team CFVY Coco Emblem.svg|Coco Adel (conjectural)Coco's Symbol - (conjectural) seen on her belt buckle Velvet Scarlatina Emblem.svg|Velvet ScarlatinaVelvet's Symbol - confirmed via Production Diary Team SSSN Sun Wukong Emblem.svg|Sun Wukong[[:File:Penny and Sun Wukong Credits001.PNG|'Sun's Symbol']] - confirmed in credits background Sage tattoo emblem J2green.svg|Sage Ayana (conjectural)Sage's Symbol - tattoo on his chest Scar emblem J1.svg|Scarlet David (conjectural)Scarlet's Symbol - (conjectural) seen on his belt ReJ Neptune Emblem.svg|Neptune Vasilias (conjectural)Neptune's Symbol - (conjectural) seen on his shoes Team ABRN Arslan Altan Emblem 1.svg|Arslan Altan (conjectural)Arslan's Symbol - seen emblazoned on her clothing Nadir Shiko emblem.svg|Nadir Shiko (conjectural)Nadir's Symbol - (conjectural) seen on his gun Team NDGO Octavia Ember Emblem possibly.svg|Octavia Ember (conjectural)Octavia's Symbol - (conjectural) seen on the hilt of her dagger Team FNKI Flynt Coal Emblem dark gray ish.svg|Flynt Coal (conjectural)Flynt's Symbol - (conjectural) seen on his trumpet Neon heart green 2.svg|Neon Katt (conjectural)Neon's Symbol - (conjectural) seen on her buttons Team STRQ Summer Rose Emblem J.svg|Summer Rose[[:File:V3e1 4.png|'Summer's Symbol']] - seen on her gravestone Tai tat yellow.svg|Taiyang Xiao Long (conjectural)Taiyang's Symbol - (conjectural) tattoo seen on his right arm Qrow Emblem Flipped.svg|Qrow Branwen[[:File:V2 06 00029.png|'Qrow's Symbol']] - confirmed in episode Antagonists Cinder Fall Emblem.svg|Cinder Fall[[:File:Cinder and her Associates, cap.png|'Cinder's Symbol']] - confirmed in credits background Emerald Sustrai Emblem.svg|Emerald Sustrai[[:File:1201 Best Day Ever 19644.png|'Emerald's Symbol']] - (conjectural) seen on her clothing Roman Torchwick Emblem.svg|Roman Torchwick[[:File:RomanTorchwick Credits001.png|'Torchwick's Symbol']] - confirmed in credits background Mercury Black Emblem.svg|Mercury BlackMercury's Symbol - (conjectural) seen on his clothing Adam Taurus Emblem 2.svg|Adam TaurusAdam's Symbol - confirmed via Monty's Twitter Neo emblem possibly gray2.svg|Neopolitan (conjectural)[[:File:V3e1 71.png|'Neopolitan's Symbol']] - (conjectural) seen on her soles Others Ozpin Emblem.svg|Ozpin[[:File:Ozpin and Glynda Credits001.png|'Ozpin's Symbol']] - confirmed in credits background Glynda Goodwitch Emblem.svg|Glynda Goodwitch[[:File:Ozpin and Glynda Credits001.png|'Glynda's Symbol']] - confirmed in credits background Penny Emblem 2.svg|Penny Polendina[[:File:Penny and Sun Wukong Credits001.PNG|'Penny's Symbol']] - confirmed in credits background Kingdoms Vale Symbol.svg|Vale Atlas Symbol.svg|Atlas Vacuo Symbol.svg|Vacuo Mistral Symbol.svg|Mistral Groups Schnee Emblem.svg|Schnee Dust Company White-fang-2.svg|White Fang (original) White_Fang.svg|White Fang (current) Merlot-green.svg|Merlot Industries Dust Chibi fire dust 2.svg|Fire Dust ammunition (non-canon)Fire Dust Symbol - (non-canon) seen on a magazine in RWBY Chibi Chibi ice dust 2.svg|Ice Dust ammunition (non-canon)Ice Dust Symbol - (non-canon) seen on a magazine in RWBY Chibi Gravity dust 2.svg|Gravity Dust ammunition'Gravity Dust Symbol' - seen on a magazine in RWBY ChibiGravity Dust Symbol - seen on a magazine in "Red" Trailer Miscellaneous Vytal-festival.svg|Vytal Festival C_Cinder_glyph.svg|Cinder's Glove Lien sign I made.svg|Lien Chibi Emblems Beep boop bloop.svg|Chibi Ruby Weiss chibi glyph2.svg|Chibi Weiss Bleep blake chibi 2.svg|Chibi Blake Chibi pyrrha emblem 2.svg|Chibi Pyrrha References Category:Miscellaneous